


Peace Offering

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Flowers, Free Verse, M/M, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for the episode Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: Roman feels bad for laughing at Deceit, so he brings him flowers as an apology.Spoilers for the new episode!!!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot, characters belong to Thomas Sanders.

it all starts with a knock on a snake’s door.

a prince, bringing a peace offering,

an apology.

a bouquet of roses.

it continues when Janus opens the door

answering with a “May I help you?” that’s somewhat soft, 

but hurt still lingers in his voice

Roman’s apology is stuttered out, as gracefully as he can muster,

the flowers are shoved into Janus’s hands,

and the prince disappears before the snake can say anything. 

if Roman had stayed, however,

the story might have continued with a “Thank you,”

an apology in return, 

and a soft look, 

one with more meaning behind it than he would have originally understood.

instead, the door is closed,

the roses are looked at fondly,

placed ever so carefully in a vase, 

and the story continues when the prince opens his door the next morning, 

looking down to find a small bouquet of peonies

and a note. 


End file.
